Field
The described technology generally relates to a wavelength conversion member, a method of manufacturing the same, and a backlight assembly including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices are devices that visually display data. Example display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electrophoretic displays (EPDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, inorganic electroluminescent (EL) displays, field emission displays (FEDs), surface-conduction electron-emitter displays (SEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and cathode ray tube (CRT) displays.
LCDs includes a liquid crystal layer interposed between two transparent substrates and display desired images by controlling the light transmittance of each pixel via an electric current applied to the liquid crystal layer.
Since liquid crystals of LCDs are not self-emissive, LCDs include a backlight assembly that provides light to the liquid crystal layer. The backlight assembly typically includes a light source unit, a light guide plate (LGP), a diffusion plate, a reflective plate, and various optical sheets.